Rock Concert
by Eclarelover1820
Summary: Eli and Adam take Clare to her first Concert. A night full of fun , music , laughs , and maybe kisses.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: So this is just another story I had written down forever and finally decided to post! So I'm pretty sure that this is gonna be a 3 to four shot so I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. Oh and one more thing I feel like I need to let you guys know Eli and Clare are just friends so far. **

It was a beautiful day in Toronto. It was an unusually warm day for spring so Clare and Adam decided to enjoy it.

They sat at one of their favorite picnic tables outside eating their lunch and wondering where their 3rd misfit was.

"Maybe he went home sick" Clare said picking at her sandwich.

"Nah he was fine this morning he's probably just skipping." Adam said stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

"I wonder where he is he's not answering his cell either"

"Aww Clare it's so cute how much you care about him, you totally love him" Adam gushed and placed a hand over his heart.

"Shut up Adam" Clare said giggling and turning a light pink.

Adam looked behind Clare and smiled "Speak of the devil"

Clare felt the seat beside her gain weight and then she heard him speak.

"Hey Adam, Clare" he said as he bumped fists with Adam and draped an arm over Clare's shoulder.

Clare smiled slightly "Hey Eli"

"What's up dude?"

"Where were you during English?"

Eli smirked "I'll get to that in a second but first what are you guys doing this weekend?"

"Why? What do you have planned Goldsworthy?" Adam asked with a grin.

"I have a surprise hence why I missed English. Are you guys available?"

"Depends Goth boy what's the surprise?"

"Ok so what's the one thing we've been dying to see?"

"Easy the Green Day concert but that's been sold out for months" Adam said sipping on his juice.

"Hmm oh really?" Eli said smirking and pulling 3 concert tickets out of his blazer pocket.

Adam's eyes widened and he spit out his juice on Eli and Clare.

"Ewww Adam! "

"Dude Come on!"

They both said wiping juice off their arms.

"NO WAY you got tickets!" Adam yelled taking one of them out of Eli's hands and staring at it excitedly his grin now a full blown smile.

"Yup" Eli said popping one of Clare's chips in his mouth.

"Hey!" Clare said giggling and elbowing him lightly

"Hey" He replied and winked at her suggestively making her blush again.

"How did you get them dude?" Adam asked making Eli and Clare break eye contact.

"Well let's just say that being the son of one of the most popular shock jocks in town has its perks."

"This is so awesome dude I am so in."

"Cool" Eli said turning his attention back to Clare and putting his arm around her once more.

"So… Clare what about you?" He said waving the ticket in front of her face.

"I don't know Eli I don't think I can"

"Come onnnn Clareee" he said drawing out her name. "You have to it won't be fun unless you come and I know you're a closet green day fan I've seen your iPod."

Clare laughed "Well… my parents will probably be too busy fighting to notice I'm gone anyway."

"All the more reason to just get away and have a fun night out"

"Yeah but I've heard that concerts especially rock concerts can get really rowdy and rough."

"Don't worry ill protect you from all those rock freaks and moshpiters "Eli said chucking

"Yeah and you have to come Clare you missed the Dead Hand concert so you don't have a choice."

"Oh yeah good point Adam! Sorry Edwards 2 against 1 your going." Eli said with a smirk.

Clare pretended to scoff and roll her eyes but she smiled "Fine"

XxXxXxX

Later that night Clare was sitting Indian style on her bed in her pjs a black tank top and pink shorts doing her homework at the last minute.

She chuckled as she thought of how much a procrastinator she'd become since she met Eli. Every time she would try to get work done he'd always distract her and she'd never get it done. Not while he was around at least.

She was finishing the last sentence on her essay when she heard a tap on her window. She ignored it at first but that heard it again and again.

She placed her laptop on her pillow and got off her bed and slowly approached her window. She opened the curtains and window and looked down and saw a smirking Eli.

Once he saw her he started Climbing up her house.

"Eli! What are you doing?" She whispered loudly

Eli rolled his eyes and said "What does it look like I'm climbing up your house."

When he reached her window Clare stepped back and let him climb though.

He brushed himself off and smirked at her "Hey Edwards"

"Hi" She said sarcastically crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nice pjs" He said winking at her as his eyes went up and down her body.

She blushed "Thanks"

"So would you like to tell me what you're doing here at" She paused looking over at her alarm clock on her nightstand before looking back over at him "12:30 at night?"

"I came to bring you something to wear to the concert" he said as he held up a hot topic bag that she didn't notice he had before.

"Oh" She smiled and took the bag and sat on the edge of her bed and Eli joined her.

She opened the bag and pulled out a green day slim fit tee shirt and a green day wrist band.

She smiled up at him "Thank you"

"No problem Clare I just wanted to make sure you to have the full experience of a rock concert and part of it is wearing the bands shit" He chuckled

He got off the bed and starting heading towards the window and Clare followed him.

"Well I better get going" He said as he started to head out.

Clare stopped him by grabbing his arm though and whispering "Eli?"

"Yeah?" he asked

And with that she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He hugged her back and after about a minute she slowly pulled back.

"What was that for?"

She smiled and looked up at him "I just realized we haven't done that in a while and… I missed it." She blushed

Eli smiled and stroked her cheek once. "I've missed it too" He then lent in and kissed her cheek gently and started out the window.

He paused when he was halfway out and whispered "good night Clare"

She gave him a warm smile "good night Eli"

He winked at her and then disappeared down her house.

Clare blushed and couldn't help the goofy grin that was on her face as she watched him head towards morty.

She shut her window and then headed back to her bed homework forgotten.

She climbed under the covers and stared at her celling as she tried to fall asleep.

She really liked Eli and with him constantly flirting with her and with moments like tonight where they were so sweet and gentle with each other she thought that he had feelings for her too but she wasn't sure.

She sighed and the last thought that went through her mind was that she couldn't wait for this concert.

**A/N So was it good? Should I continue or not? Let me know!**

**Review! =)**

**Eclarelover1820**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: Wow! You guys are awesome! 15 reviews for 1 chapter thank you guys so much =). I actually hesitated posting this story at first cause I thought it wouldn't be so liked but I'm glad I decided to post it and I'm really glad you guys like it.**

**So on to the story! Enjoy chapter 2.**

**Ps. Who else is freaking out about tonight? I can't get it off my mind. I'm scared, excited, and so much more! It's gonna be INTENSE =/…**

The next morning after homeroom Clare was at her locker grabbing her math and history book when someone came up from behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Boo!" They whispered in her ear.

Clare jumped and pulled away from the person only to turn and come face to face with none other than a smirking Eli.

"Ugh you jerk!" She said playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Oh come on Edwards you know you love me"

Clare smiled as she shut her locker and began walking with Eli.

"Oh of course I don't know how I would get through the day without your witty remarks and charming good looks."

"Well well I see my sarcasm is rubbing off on someone" He chuckled and patted himself on the shoulder. "Good job Eli"

She giggled and looked up at him "Could you be anymore smug?"

"Absolutely!" he told her giving her a playful smirk as they reached Clare's class.

"Hey guys" Adam said coming from behind them.

"Hey dude" Eli said as Clare smiled at Adam.

"I am SO pumped for tonight! Did you give Clare her stuff?"

Eli nodded "Yeah last night"

"So are you ready to rock out tonight than Clare?

"Oh yeah I'm so ready!" She said giggling at how excited Adam was.

"Awesome!" Adam said fist bumping Clare.

RING

The sound of the 2 minute bell broke up their conversation.

"Well we better get going to class" Adam said

"Yeah well finish going over any more details for tonight at lunch" Eli told them.

"Alright I'll see you guys later than" Clare smiled at them once more and then headed into her class as Eli smiled and watched her.

"Adam grinned at his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder "Dude you have it so bad!"

"Eli scoffed lightly and pushed his friend playfully down the hall. "Shut up Adam"

Adam Chuckled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alright so the concert starts at 8:00 so I think we should all be ready by like 7."

"Ok sounds good"

"Did everyone get the parental ok?"

"I did it's all good"

"Clare did you ask your parents?" Adam asked

"Hmm? Oh no I haven't" she said pushing her macaroni around on her tray.

"What? But the concerts tonight Clare!"

"I know Adam"

Eli lifted an eyebrow and looked over at her. "You better be coming Edwards"

"I am" she smiled

It took a sec for Eli to understand but than a smirk graced his features. "So… Saint Clare's not gonna ask mommy and daddy?"

"Nope their probably gonna be too wrapped up in fighting and I don't care what they think. I get good grades for them and try to be a good kid and they don't even care."

A hint of sadness crossed Clare's face but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"I'm tired of it of being perfect Saint Clare I think it time I start having fun for myself."

Eli smiled at her and placed his hand on hers under the table "I think that sounds awesome"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that night Clare was in her room finishing up her outfit and make up.

She wore dark wash skinny jeans, black flats and the slim fit Green Day t shirt and her wristband.

Her hair was curled and she had a black headband in it.

She had light make up she wore a little more eyeliner than she usually would but it really brought out her blue eyes. A little bit of blush and some simple lip gloss.

The last thing she did was paint her nails black just to get into the whole sprit of it.

She could hear her parents going at it downstairs as usually. She called it didn't she? They did this almost every night and it wouldn't stop sometimes until 10 or 11 at night. Or until one of them left.

Just then she heard one final yell from her father and then a door slam shut. Then there was silence.

She knew it was her father that left he always did. But now that meant that she would have to face her mother. She knew as soon as she saw Clare she would immediately start with the questions.

Where, what, who, when. But to be honest Clare didn't care she just wanted to get out of there.

Around 6:55 Clare got a text from Eli saying they were down the block. She took one last look in the mirror and smiled before heading downstairs.

When she got there she saw her mother look at her from the couch. A disapproving look already on her face.

"Clare honey where are you going?"

"To a concert bye mom don't wait up"

Clare had just got to the front door when her mom's voice stopped her.

"Crap" She muttered

"Wait just a minute young lady I didn't give you permission to go to any concert. Who are you going with and why are you dressed like that?"

Clare rolled her eyes. "Well that's because I didn't ask you. I'm going with Eli and Adam and I'm dressed like this cause it's a rock concert." She smiled as she saw her mother's eyes bulge at the words rock concert

"Bye mom!" She yelled as she opened her front door and walked out without another word.

She stepped on her front porch and smiled when Eli pulled up 2 seconds later.

She headed towards morty and heard Adam wolf whistle as she got into the front seat.

She blushed as Adam spoke "Wow Clare you look awesome!"

"Yeah Clare I must admit you look good in band t shirts" Eli said smirking as he eyed her and began driving.

"Why thank you I think I actually pull it off better than you Eli" She said giggling

Adam chuckled from the back seat and followed with an "Ohhhhh burn"

Eli Glanced down at his own Green Day shirt before laughing.

"Wait just a second there Edwards I said that you look good in them that you can pull them off like me. No one can rock them like me" He said giving her a smug smile.

They drove for about 30 more minutes before they arrived at the arena where the concert was being held.

They found parking and started walking to where the line was to get in. "I can't believe were here dude I so owe you for this" Adam said as they stood in line.

"Don't worry Adam I'll think of something" Eli said chuckling and watching Clare as she looked around curiously and excitedly.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked tonight I mean don't get him wrong Clare looks beautiful all the time but tonight she was dressed so differently and it was in a good way.

"Are you excited" He whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him "Yes, very"

Once they got to the front of the line they gave the person their tickets and headed to their seats.

"Dude were so close 3rd row seats! Billie Joe will probably be able to sweat on us."

"Ew Adam" Clare laughed

"I don't even know why they give us seats it's not like anyone is ever sitting down."

"They're not?" Clare asked

"No" Adam laughed everyone's rockin out, head banging and starting mosh pits."

"Mosh pits don't happen at every concert do they?"

"Hmm not every concert but a lot of them yes. But don't worry Edwards if there is one ill protect you from the crazy people. "Eli said chuckling.

Clare smiled "You better"

The music stopped from the opening band and suddenly everything went black and Clare gasp and grabbed onto Eli's hand tightly.

**A/N: So there's you have it! Let me know what you think. Next chapter is the concert!**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


End file.
